


Best Shot

by hiddencait



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason managed to stand with a wince, and the pair began to circle each other again. Then Beaumont moved in to land a solid left against his ribs and then swept his feet out from under him again. He stayed down a little longer this time.</p>
<p>Fuck, he was getting old. That or his woman was a sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> This was for ariadnes_string for the Five Acts Meme over on LJ filling her requests for The Unusuals, Beaumont/Walsh, impact play, and voice kink. Basically I saw this show listed and went SQUEEE as there are so few stories in this fandom. I finally had an excuse to add to that number, and I regret nothing. 
> 
> Sorry this isn't betaed - so any mistakes are totally my fault!

**Best Shot**

Jason hit the ground with a thud and a groan for what was the… well he didn’t really feel like counting how many times his ass had hit the floor so far tonight. They’d been sparring for a while now, and he didn’t seem to be getting any better. He groaned again as he tried to stand and failed miserably – yeah, he was going to feel that one tomorrow. He just hoped Casey’d leave him with his pride when she found out in the morning. Assuming Beaumont even left his pride intact.

He stared up at the Latina in question, standing serenely on the edge of the mat next to his bed, a mat they’d had to work hard to get into the room in the first place. He’d moved far more of his crappy furniture to get the damn thing flat than his back had been happy about. And that did not mean he was getting old… just not quite so young, exactly. 

Jason managed to stand with a wince, and the pair began to circle each other again. Then Beaumont moved in to land a solid left against his ribs and then swept his feet out from under him again. He stayed down a little longer this time.

Fuck, he was getting old. That or his woman was a sadist. 

“Come on, tough guy. You’re the one who thought you could take me hand to hand,” Beaumont mocked with a sly grin, crossing her arms under her breasts in a teasing move he knew was deliberately distracting.

“Definitely a sadist,” he grumbled, and just sulked when she grinned all the wider. 

“Are you gonna get up or are you ready to give up already?” she said, sounding almost disappointed. “I gotta tell you, Walsh, I thought you had more stamin-”

A sudden lunge from Jason, one that surprised him almost as much as her, cut her off as he full on tackled her off of the mat and onto the bed. She laughed, near breathless after the blow of his weight on her, and he raised his head and grinned back at her, albeit a little tiredly.

“Well, now that’s more like it,” she purred, and he grinned again.

“Like that, huh?” He settled himself more comfortably over her and leaned in for a few quick teasing kisses. “’Thought I’d have more stamina’ my ass.” He sniffed disdainfully and rocked his hips against her, and this time she was the one to groan. 

Jason’s grin was decidedly smug as he kissed her again, his hands busy pulling down her sweatpants and his own. Jason batted her hands away when she tried to help – his pride was at stake after all. He could get her naked all by himself, thanks. 

Jason said as much, and Beaumont threw back her head and laughed again and allowed him to raise her hands above her head to slide her shirt and sports bra off. She started to drop her hands back down again, but sighed and moved them back at his mock glare. 

“Pushy tonight, aren’t ya?” she said, her laugh still in her voice, and he went just that much harder at the sound. God but she was sexy when she was like this, all rumpled hair and sultry voice. And yeah, naked – but that was only part of the allure. The fact that she chose to be all laid out beneath him, giving up control when their little sparring session proved just how easily she could take it back if she wanted?

Well fuck if that wasn’t fast becoming one of Jason’s bullet proof kinks. 

He lowered his mouth to her breasts and his hand to her core and set about making sure she was aware of just how much she drove him batshit. It didn’t take long until she was writhing beneath him, muttering his name over and over until she bowed up and came with a long shudder. Jason kept stroking her softly as she continued to tremble, and only once she’d managed to open her eyes again to stare up at him did he move his hand to reach for one of the condoms on his bedside table.

She gave an unsteady laugh at the waggled brows and smug grin he knew was plastered on his face, and he couldn’t resist teasing her for it.

“Little too much for you Beaumont? I gotta tell you, I’da thought you could take more than-” he broke off with a moan as Beaumont took the condom from him and proceeded to slide it on him, her clever hands every bit as teasing as his had been. 

“Mmm, you were saying?” She looked pretty damned proud of herself, not that Jason could blame her. Not that he’d say as much.

He slid into her without any other warning, and was gratified to see the smug look fall off her face as her eyes shut at the feel of him. She reached up to clutch his shoulders and pull him closer, but he held himself perfectly still, just waiting.

“Walsh…” Her voice was half demanding and half begging, just the way he loved to hear it. That tone was what finally had him moving, hands gripping her hips as he pounded into her.

He’d leave bruises he knew, easily as many as she’d left on him while they were sparring, and the thought sent a dark thrill through him. One he didn’t doubt she’d be feeling too, judging from the wicked tilt of her lips and the way she deliberately dug her nails into his back and ass. He hissed as her hands hit a particular sore spot, but she just gripped all the harder dragging him with her as she came again. He cursed and followed, hips stuttering as he came hard enough that he went blind for a moment. 

Jason lay heavily on her, both of them breathing hard for a moment. Then he pushed himself up and pulled out, drawing a wince and a hiss from both of them this time.

He dealt with the condom and grabbed a washcloth to clean them up, then all but collapsed face down on his bed again.

“You really gonna sleep that way?” Beaumont asked softly, already near asleep. He grunted and managed to gingerly pull himself up slightly on his side, trying to avoid the bruises on his derriere. 

“My ass hurts,” he whined, and it was the sound of her soft laughter that soothed him to sleep.


End file.
